Dreams and Sacrifices~
by love
Summary: Isabel must choose to between her Dreams and her nightmares to help Max regain his son. All couples play their parts. Please read and REview PLease!!! REVIEW!!!~~~~~:)


Hello! This is my third Roswell fic. So I hope you like it. Disclaimer wise I own Squat, just the idea. So Anyway please read and review. I really crave reviews. Please pretty please with sugar on top.(  
  
  
  
Isabel ran, she ran as fast as she could. He was following her again.  
  
After what happened during her Honeymoon she thought he was gone. Hell she even threatened to kill him. But he wouldn't listen. He started haunting her dreams again. Only now they weren't dreams of seduction. They were dreams of Max.'s son. Kivar was raising him as his own, and Tess; Tess indulged herself in taking Valinadra's place by Kivar's side.  
  
Running down the long dark corridor Isabel was stopped by her true mother's image.  
  
  
  
"Only you Vilandra. Only you." Was all she said before despairing into the darkness. Isabel now Vilandra stunned by her mother's words stood paralyzed. Not sensing Kivar come behind her, her screams were muffled, by his hand over her mouth.  
  
Struggling she tried to twist away from him, only to have him wrap his arm around her and whisper into her ear  
  
"Your mine, you may whore your body to another and be deceived by Rath and Zan, But you are mine." He moved his hand away from her mouth and trailed it to cup her breast.  
  
"Only mine. This time you will come to me, especially if you want to see your nephew."  
  
"Leave Zan's son out of this." She whispered angrily.  
  
"Oh no my dear that baby is my insurance of your return. And don't worry I'll take care of the human you whore yourself to." He replied in a both mocking and dark tone.  
  
"Jessie. No you can't, You can't. Leave him alone, leave me ALONE!" She screamed  
  
  
  
**********Awaking*******************  
  
  
  
"ISABEL. Wake up. Wake up baby." Jessie shook her afraid of her sudden scream and struggle.  
  
Isabel awoke in the arms of her husband clinging to him.  
  
"What happened Isabel, are you all right? Did you have a night mare?" He asked worried  
  
"I.I'm sorry to scare you, Yes it was a nightmare. I'd rather forget it than relive it ok? It's nothing that being in your arms can't cure." And with that said to reassure Jessie and herself, She kissed him and snuggled into his arms.  
  
"Ok we don't have to talk about it, but if you need to unburden your nightmare I'll listen. And your right in my arms no harm can ever touch you. Not even the Buggy man." He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.  
  
When she was sure he was asleep she opened her eyes.  
  
~ If only it were the Buggy man, But not even you can save me from Kivar Jessie, Not even you can save me realistically. ~ She thought sadly.  
  
She looked at the clock on the wall in front of her and saw it was 2:40 in the morning. It was 2:40 and she new sleep was lost to her now. She couldn't keep her nightmare; she had to tell either Michael or Max. Given her limited choices she chose Michael. Michael already felt bad about not following her instincts, the first time she sensed Kivar. He'd help her while keeping it between the two of them. With the Pod-Squads parents beginning to suspect something, she couldn't have it any other way.  
  
She gently got out of Jessie's arms. Normally he would have awakened again but it had been a hectic week at the office and he'd lost allot of sleep. She walked onto the thick carpet floor, bothering only to grab a pair of sneakers from the hall closet, she tiptoed down the staircase and out the door towards her car. Wearing only sneaker's and cotton shorts hidden underneath a shirt twice her size, Isabel engulfed the car in a sound proof barrier long enough to get out of the drive way and was on her way to the only person that without a doubt would be there for her.  
  
Michael.  
  
Once she arrived to her destination, Isabel turned the car off and ran towards Michael's window. She tapped gently on the glass.  
  
When she got no response, she melted the glass so that she could enter. Once inside she shifted, and hardened the melted glass back to it's original state.  
  
Now engulfed in the darkness of Michael's room Isabel started to see the visions of her dream replay themselves. Visibly shaken and trying to stop her visions she reached out to Michael by whispering his name before the darkness over took her completely.  
  
Michael sat up on his bed in a cold sweat. He had a nightmare he couldn't wake from, until he heard a voice call out his name. 


End file.
